How It All Began
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: A destiny of Unity Bound by Love. This is how our two top SOLDIERs, a rising Second Class Hero and a lonely cadet Became locked in a serenade of romance... Genesis, you better not be talking about how we got together with Reno again! Foursome Saga.
1. Chapter 1: And Thus, there were three

SOOOO FUCKING SORRY!!!!! DXXXXX

College had started and getting settled in, photography and art taking up most of my time and having to write notes for Health and Social care it's all gotten out of control and i've barely had any time to do this!

As a sorry gift, when I finish college next week I'm going to be starting the foursome saga Christmas One-shot and it will be up before Christmas I promise! However, I'm very sorry again!

How It All Began

Summery: A destiny of Unity Bound by Love. This is how Our Two top SOLDIERs, a rising Second Class Hero and a lonely cadet Became locked in a serenade of romance... Genesis, you better not be talking about how we got together with Reno again! Part of The Foursome Saga. How Angeal and Genesis fell in love with their Ukes.

Chapter 1

And Thus, there were three

Genesis sighed as he sat under the shady umbrella, the hot and unbearable sun shooting it's undesirable rays down on the sandy beach where he lay. The auburn man was thankful for some sort of vacation, after such a long time working and not enough time to play, but he wished it wasn't Costa Del Sol. The hot summer months were too much for him, he preferred cooler climates, like Banora or even Nibelhiem. But such luck of even finding people in those areas let alone things to do wasn't worth it.

Then again, Genesis would gladly make some entertainment with his two Ukes and his older lover. Gaia, even spending two weeks in a hotel with nothing but expensive champagne and room service sounded better to Genesis.

Turning his head to the small bundle curled up on his lap he smiled warmly, fingers running through soft blond spikes and over ever so beautiful cat like ears, belonging to a certain Cloud Strife. His lithe frame hidden in the gray of the shade, the pale complexion was easy to burn in the rays of the sun, and Genesis wasn't going to allow him to risk even five seconds in the deadly heat without an inch thick layer of sun cream.

And the puppy called him stupid.

_Speaking of which, where are they?_ Genesis thought, his eyes searching for his other lovers in the direction they vanished. They had promised to go find some Ice cream, much to Genesis' delight, and in some unspoken agreement left with a Silver haired General. Genesis sighed, leaning back in the chair and petting Cloud's bare back. His eyes becoming heavy as he fought off the desires of sleep that the warm weather offered.

"Yo, Genesis."

"What fox?" Genesis grumbled, opening his eyes a small amount to give a glare to the fox Uke, Reno, sitting before him. Reno tilted his head slightly, his eyes scheming in such a way that Genesis was actually starting to worry.

No, it wasn't just the four of them on vacation, as much as Genesis would have hoped. The great General Sephiroth and his own lover, Reno, had been forced to join them. Even though he provided entertainment for the puppy he hated having his Ukes out late, especially with the poor kitten, who was still young.

"You still owe me the story of how you, Angeal, puppy SOLDIER and kitten boy got together." Ah, this was something to past the time, a good storytelling of the romance and love he had been given...

...Better than sleep anyway.

Genesis grinned, eyes opening as he began to fully awake, thinking of where to start the tale of romance from, finally deciding when he and Angeal met puppy. "It started a little over two years ago..."

---

_Genesis was a man of love and pure devotion, he worshiped his lovers like gods and had always adored being surrounded by love. He already had a lover, his heart falling for a childhood friend who had grown up by his side since they were young-_

---

"Wait! I thought you were going to tell me how you and Angeal got together too?!"

"That's another story, so button it and I'll carry on."

"...Fine, yo."

"As I was saying."

---

_Angeal and Genesis had been together for little over two years, their romance known among fellow SOLDIERs. Their partnership was strong on the battlefield as well as on the compound, stuck to each other's sides like glue it was a rarity to see one walking alone. Their powerful relationship, and friendship with the almighty General Sephiroth as well, made them feared by enemies opposing the company Shinra, and them being known as the "Devil's children." _

_"I still believe they think we're brothers."_

_"Genesis, after what we just done please don't put such images into my mind."_

_"Ah, but dear Angeal, I thought you like the way I call-"_

_"Genesis, not here!"_

_Genesis sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation, as he followed his older lover in some silence. Angeal's determined footsteps guiding them to the training room to meet with the General of the Shinra army. From the sound of his voice on the phone Genesis could only guess someone had caught the Sephiroth's interest. _

_The quiet 'whoosh' of the doors opening signaled to Genesis they had arrived in the VR training room, and undoubtedly would soon be meeting this little "Interest" Of Sephiroth's. _

_Following Angeal quietly the older man stopped not a few feet away from the General, the auburn haired man stepped to his side, his eyes becoming fixed on the boy next to the stern General. The black spiky hair framing the tanned skin and spirited blue eyes. The small cheeky grin unable to be kept hidden as the young soldier, Second class maybe, saluted to the pair. His firm muscled arms flexed with the movement. But it was then Genesis noticed something... Special about the Soldier._

_Hidden amongst the spikes, were two, little, floppy puppy like ears, twitching at the sudden new sounds. And behind the young SOLDIER? A short tail wagging, fluffy and black like the ears and mop of hair, almost excited at the prospect of meeting the two new comers. _

_Genesis immediately fell in love with him._

_"Sephiroth, care to introduce us?" Angeal asked after a moment's silence. Genesis' mouth had been sealed shut, his reputation was at stake if he dared open it. _

_Though Sephiroth didn't seem to smirk his eyes showed otherwise, the sparkling gleam of humor and mischief almost causing the jaded eyes to glow. The general's gloved hand nudged the suddenly nervous boy forward. "This Is Zack Fair. He's a talented young SOLDIER and surpassed his peers in every class. I believe he has a higher chance of becoming a good SOLDIER if he was under your care."_

---

"Ah, so Sephy brought you, Angeal and Zack together?"

"I wouldn't say together as such," Genesis mumbled, smirking at the purring like sounds emanating from Cloud. "We had just met and to be truthful I thought he was going to be a nick in our relationship, no matter how much I loved him."

Reno grinned, his bushy tail curling around him as he leaned back on his hands. "Never seen a Uke before him, did ya?"

"I've seen them." Genesis grumbled. "only from afar, and I thought they were fix on. Like, you know, ears on a headband."

"Do Ears on a headband move?"

"I don't know, stranger things have happened."

Reno clapped his hands, placing them on his knees as he eagerly waited for Genesis to continue. Much like a child listening about a story about Heroes and villains.

---

_A couple of weeks had passed since the fateful meeting of Zack the puppy. Genesis stayed away from him as much as possible. He couldn't be in the same room as him, the sweet scent of Zack wafting as soon as he entered the room, turning Genesis on. He felt ashamed for his actions, being truly devoted to Angeal and yet his attractions led towards Zack as well..._

_Genesis' heart was made of many pieces, like a jigsaw, most of his heart being joined by those he loves. The biggest part being Angeal's. But since he met Zack he came to realize that his heart was missing pieces, like blank pages in a photo album or in a novel. Watching Angeal smile and laugh about the things Zack would say or do made Genesis want to laugh and smile along, sometimes he would, but the heartache returned and he would once again go silent._

_Angeal had noticed his shift in personality, knew the small details when Genesis was hiding something. Angeal didn't know how to get Genesis to talk to his student, he would have much liked his lover to help out in training the overly energetic SOLDIER. Angeal needed it most days, and Zack had also said he would have liked to go against Genesis once in a while. _

_Soon, unbeknownst to Genesis, he would finally have to come face to face with Zack. A mission was calling Angeal away, and as Sephiroth was going with him it only left one person who could keep a rope tied around the over eager puppy. Genesis never felt more angry and more worried in his life. _

_"You're leaving me to look after your student?!"_

_"Genesis, as much as I would like to stay here and looked after him myself, Sephiroth and I must sign the Wutai Agreement." Angeal said, rubbing his temple to show his annoyance towards his lover. He didn't see why Genesis was so... against, the idea of looking after Zack. At first he was pleased to be helping out, but something must have happened to cause such a sudden reaction with him. _

_Whatever it was, Angeal was determined to straighten it out._

_"But I don't know how to look after the damn puppy!" Genesis exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and standing before his lover defiantly._

_"Genesis." Angeal growled out. "Zack may have puppy features and puppy behavior, and yes I did give him that nickname. But you shouldn't use it to degrade him. He's a talented swordsman and a great asset to SOLDIER, and I respect him. He deserves to be treated like everyone else, you should know that better than anyone else!"_

_"He's..." Genesis stumbled, finally losing all will to argue against lover._

_"He's a strong Uke Genesis, none of the Ukes before that joined the SOLDIER program were deemed strong in mind and in fighting. You need both strength and determination to be in SOLDIER, to endure battles, torture, and above all to beat the enemy. He has those traits and more."_

_Genesis sighed, finally giving in to his lover and falling onto the couch beside him. The argument had gone off course a little, but Genesis understood why. Angeal thought he didn't see Zack as a potential SOLDIER, because of his background and who he is. __**How wrong you are, my lover.**__ Genesis thought, his eyes closed in defeat and he leaned against Angeal, feeling some sort of comfort at the arm that wrapped tightly around him. __**How very wrong you are...**_

---

"Shit..." Reno scratched the back of his head, his fox tail twitched at his side and his ears flicked backwards. "That's... awkward." He mumbled, having difficulty trying to put how he saw the latest part of the story. He was thankful his and Sephiroth's "Going out" Scenario was a whole lot simpler than that.

"More so," Genesis mumbled quietly, hating how idiotic it was to begin with. "I couldn't comprehend how to deal with the situation. I mean, the whole argument was based on a judgment of Angeal's, and he didn't have a clue what I was going through."

There was a quiet mewl from Cloud, who still dozed contently on the older man's lap, he was settled in such a cozy way it made Genesis calm in telling the story. _**At least we had a easier attempt with you, little one.**_ Genesis thought with a smile, itching the spot behind Cloud's delicate ear and causing him to arch and tilt into the motion.

"Shall I continue?" Genesis asked, turning his attention back to Reno, who nodded eagerly, stretching his legs out and waiting patiently for the first time Genesis had seen. Just as the older of the three was about to start there was an annoyed yell from afar, the still awake pair turning to see one annoyed Dom, another intrigued and a grinning puppy.

"Genesis, you better not be talking about how we got together with Reno again!" Genesis rolled his eyes, putting a finger to his lips as the three walked over. It was a useless attempt though, Cloud, now sprawled out over him, was starting to rouse from his long well deserved nap. He made small tutting noises, looking up at the group now seated under the two umbrellas.

Zack, the puppy, smiled at Cloud, waiting for him to sit up before handing one of the two ice creams he held.

"Thought you might have needed it, Spike." Zack said with a grin. Cloud smiled in response, tentatively licking the cool treat as he looked up at the group.

"What were you Discussing?" Sephiroth questioned, sitting down under the large umbrella, trying to shield himself from the blazing Sun.

"I owed Reno the story of how we got together." Genesis said, smirking at the slightly peeved look on Angeal's face. "We haven't had a chance to do so because Mr. Grumpy always says no. And we have now reached the point Angeal and Zack are about to meet up with me."

Angeal sighed, knowing by the smug grin on the Genesis' face that if he wasn't going to help with the story Genesis would gladly carry on anyway. So Angeal spoke up, "The Day arrived..."

---

_The day arrived of Zack's temporary swap in mentors. He had been told about the difficulty he will be put through with Genesis but it didn't seem to faze him at all, in fact it was quite the opposite. He was excited by the prospect of having a challenge, not that Angeal often gave him challenges, but Zack was looking forward to someone who would train him without any worry every five seconds._

_As he followed Angeal quiet to meet his substitute teacher he could feel some tension from the older man, his Uke traits were of course of Some help when dealing with people's emotions. Was Angeal nervous?_

_"Sir?" Zack asked quietly, speeding up slightly to keep up with the older man's longer and quicker stride. Angeal looked down silently at his student, frowning at the timidness of the puppy. "What's wrong?... I-I can sense you're nervous."_

_"Sense?" Angeal asked quietly, frowning even more and slowing down to listen to the puppy. Zack nodded, his black spikes bobbing and his tail and ears drooping slightly. _

_"All Ukes have animal looks right?" Angeal nodded, he knew that much. "Well, we also have some of the usual "skills" of that animal too. So me being a puppy I can sense when there's a danger, someone's emotions and I have a strong sense of smell!" Zack exclaimed, getting excited by his "unique" talents._

_Angeal smiled, liking how excited Zack got. But what he said was true, Angeal was nervous about leaving Zack in Genesis' Care. He was worried if Genesis would take the practice fights too far and injure his student, or completely ignore him when he needed help. As they got closer to Genesis, the more the older Dom started to wonder if this was a good idea..._

---

"He needn't of worried of course," Genesis grumbled, leaning back in his seat and pulling both puppy and kitten close after he finished his ice cream. "We actually enjoyed our time together, didn't we puppy?"

Zack grinned, nodding in agreement. "I learnt more about him and he learnt more about me and everything about an Uke."

"Like?" Cloud asked quietly, munching the last of his ice cream cone, Angeal moved to sit on the other side of Zack as the four of them cuddled up to each other. Sephiroth also shifted, pulling his own lover onto his lap and wrapping arms tight around the fox.

"Well..."

---

_Genesis sat on his sofa quietly, book in his hand but barely been read, staring at the far corner of the room. The usually empty desk covered in books, papers and questionnaires both filled and untouched. Genesis could just see the black tail wagging in small jerky movements, the black ears shown only slightly in the mass of Black spikes. Zack was busy finishing off the small amounts of homework, his soon to be promotion to First Class making the overdue work his last, he shall never have to go to lessons again._

_Questions plagued Genesis' mind, the many thoughts without answers, answers that only Zack could offer. Sadly, Genesis smart reputation became dented when he asked the most stupid question he had. "How did you become an Uke, Zack?"_

_The said male looked up, confusion written all over his face as he tilted his head, black ears twitching. The gesture was cute, even if it made Genesis feel like a total idiot. "Huh?"_

_"How did you become an Uke?" Zack laughed. The twisted feeling of embarrassment growing within Genesis. Zack quieted down, turning his full attention to the First class on the other side of the room._

_"You and Angeal really don't know much about Ukes do you?" Genesis Shook his head. "I was born an Uke."_

_"Born?" Genesis asked quietly, Zack nodded standing up and stretching. Genesis tilted his head unconsciously, his mouth drying like he was in a desert, heart pounding in excitement as he saw the tanned stomach of the younger, tempting, male._

_"Uh huh!" Zack said in his usual chirpy tone, oblivious to the inner turmoil Genesis was going through. "Apparently, according to my mom anyway. The gods choose those who will fall in love with who, and to help those to find their lover many are marked with distinct features of animals. Showing their personality as well as their destiny to be found."_

_Genesis was silent for the rest of the evening._

---

"You Can't Leave it there!" Reno exclaimed, jumping up and down on Sephiroth's lap, causing him to grunt quietly. Genesis smirked at the glare thrown his way, knowing it had no effect Sephiroth turned to Angeal for some aid to calm the angry Turk.

"Genesis is right, It's getting late and we did say we were going out tonight." All three Ukes whined, Cloud not as loud as Zack and Reno but Genesis still felt it from him.

"Can't you just tell us how you, Angeal and Zack got together?" Cloud asked, his blue untainted eyes wide in curiosity, the pout painting his delicate face into a picture Nobody could refuse. Genesis Sighed, turning to Angeal for some sort of confirmation. Zack sat, secretly grinning, in between them, using his ultimate puppy pout to help both his friend and lover. The two older male sighed, Sephiroth's eyes glistened with the smirk his face kept hidden as he soon realized the Ukes team effort had worked in tempting the story tellers.

"You owe us tonight..."

---

_The pleasant sunny afternoon in Midgar saw Genesis in one of his fine moods, he had awoken that morning with a good feeling, and a naked Angeal by his side. He had seen Zack that morning, just before Angeal went off with him on their daily exercises, leaving Genesis a chance to lay in. He hadn't had one single phone call from anyone demanding he got into the office and finish that pile of paperwork..._

_**Maybe Angeal did it for me.**__ He thought, his attention turning to the number 49 on the elevator buttons. __**Might as well see how he and puppy are doing...**_

_Making a quick change to his plans, Genesis pressed the button for the 49th floor, waiting patiently for his stop he hummed the theme of loveless. The tune lightening his mood further as he remembered his delivery of several novels was due that very day. _

_Trying to refrain from smiling, he stepped onto his floor and looked at the VR training room in the corner of the room. The red flashing light on the showing the room had occupants, but the simulation was not in use. Curious, Genesis stepped towards the room, noting how remarkably quiet it was on the floor. As he stepped up to the glass doors marked with 'Lvl. 49 Training room' his heart skipped a beat at the site laid before him. _

_The room was definitely occupied, and both Student and mentor locked in battle, but not one Genesis had been expecting. The smaller firm body of Zack's was pressed up against that of his Mentor's, the large battle hardened hand that touched Genesis the night before was cradling the side of his face, thumb stroking over the soft delicate tanned cheek. Zack's blue eyes were hidden from the world and the content look made Genesis smile._

_The anger Genesis thought would well up if he saw Angeal with someone else was no-where to be seen in his heart. In fact his heart was overwhelmed with joy and slight Jealousy that he wasn't invited, and that he didn't get to kiss Zack first. _

_Allowing the door to slide open the distracted couple didn't even realize the presence of the third member, the small and tender kiss making Genesis smirk with delight at the pair's happy look. Genesis finally spoke up, resisting the urge to laugh as the pair whipped around and stared at him in fright, horror and embarrassment. _

_"G-Genesis, It isn't what it looks like." The said SOLDIER smirked, stalking towards the pair. Zack hid behind Angeal, hiding the horrible blush that had brightened his cheeks._

_"I see how it is," Genesis started, staring at the pair in a stern manner, neither knowing it was just an act. "You start the party and don't invite me."_

_Angeal frowned, staring at his lover in such a confused manner that Genesis actually laughed. Staring at his lover in such a warm manner, he gently grasped the puppy's hand and tugged him out from his hiding place. Angeal was about to step in, hearing the slight whimper from Zack, but Genesis sent a look his way, showing him that he would never hurt him in anyway or form._

_Zack had frozen in the spot, ears flipped back and tail stilled in fear, waiting for a blow from Genesis. What wasn't expected, was a pair of soft lips meeting his, Angeal's eyes grew wide as he watched the scene before him, his heart thundering in his chest as he watched Zack's eyes close and finally enjoy the kiss, right when Genesis pulled away._

_"There is such a thing as loving more than one person."_

_---_

"You didn't get together straight away, Did you?" Cloud asked quietly, staring at both his lover's as he waited for an answer. Angeal shook his head, but Zack Answered.

"I didn't know if I would fit in with the relationship, they had been going for ages and I was still new."

"I didn't know how I could love two people,"Genesis Murmured, glancing at the curious kitten. "I had a small feeling that one of us would end up left out of the relationship, and not fit in. Though I was the most confident on the outside--"

"And Eager." Both Angeal and Zack mumbled.

"I didn't want to risk losing either of them."

Sephiroth smiled, petting Reno's soft ears as he said. "Finally took your own advice, and thus, There were Three."

SORRY ONCE MORE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Like a Scene out of a Movie

AGAIN SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! DXXXX

Chapter 2

Like a Scene out of a Movie

Angeal yawned loudly into the small hotel room of Costa Del Sol, his heavy eyes barely open as he glanced down at his sleeping lovers. To his left was Genesis, mouth slightly open and his chin decorated in soft yellow spikes of their younger lover. Cloud was curled up in between Genesis and Zack, the exhausted blonde still panting every so often from the late night session the four of them had. Zack was a fair better, fluffy ears and hair were still damp with sweat.

Angeal smiled, stretching his firm bare body under the Zack's slightly less shaped body. His thoughts became trapped in his memories, knowing that their relationship wasn't always this perfect, and they all had to work to get it here.

Even Angeal screwed up in their rare but sweet love.

---

_If Angeal was completely honest, he didn't expect his day to become as bad as it had. The morning started with a lie in, Zack curled up in between them with a content smile. His puppy tail and ears would wag excitedly as he stretched out between them and asked what was on agenda. They were all oblivious to the fact that Zack was going into a Dragons den that evening._

_Genesis was running besides him, the worry and fear in the younger Dom's eyes was something Angeal Rarely saw, and he knew his own eyes held the same emotions. The heartache growing ever stronger the closer they got to infirmary. _

_Angeal had been thankful for Sephiroth's overprotective tendencies, the three of them having at least one Turk guarding them every day. Angeal never questioned why, and was sometimes slightly annoyed by the fact, but now, more than ever, he felt lucky to have a friend like Sephiroth. _

_Bursting into the infirmary Angeal exclaimed, "Where's Zack?!" Genesis had stayed quiet beside him. His Mako eyes tinted green from his rushing emotions scanning each bed one by one. Genesis was the first to spot the poor puppy, bundled up under the thick heavy sheets. Wires pierced the untouched skin as small cuts and bruises, healed by the small amount of Mako in his body, littered the tanned body._

_Zack was asleep, or unconscious neither could tell, eyes shut tight to block the world out. The machine by the bed beeped quietly, showing the signs of life. Angeal's heart tore apart, his own enhanced eyes watching as Genesis sat down on his bed and swiped away the sweaty dirty bangs. The puppy ears tilted back and a slight groan erupted from Zack as his body twisted. Angeal and Genesis' heart shattered tenfold as they watched him ease back into the dark depths of unconsciousness. _

_"He was lucky."_

_Both first Class SOLDIERs turned to unannounced General, glancing at the red head Turk on his left before the gazes turned to the older man. "Sephiroth." They muttered in unison, an old habit when they met._

_Sephiroth stared hard at the both of them, before his looks turned to the youngest present, though only in body, not in mind. "You should be grateful Reno was around, things could have gotten... Worse."_

_"Worse?" Angeal asked, his eyes darting to the unconscious boy. "What happened?"_

_To no shock of the three, Reno spoke up, his loudmouth antics now going quiet in the serious situation. "Third Class SOLDIERs took him out for a drink. Not knowing he was a Second class. They spiked his drink, and tried to take advantage of him, Zack was still strong enough to knock them back. I had jumped in quick enough to help out, but it got too much and once they were out Zack blacked out."_

_Genesis sighed to himself, shaking his head lightly. "We'll have to keep a keen eye on him in the future."_

---

Angeal opened his eyes as he felt Zack stir against him, that in turn causing Cloud to grumbled and stretch. Both soon settled back down into their needed sleep and Angeal's thoughts soon turned to the aftermath of Zack's attack.

---

_A week had passed and Zack was out of the infirmary. His usual bouncy self, however, was marred. The Doms' yearned to see the puppy they fell in love, not the fake mask now hiding their young lover's true nature. _

_It hit Angeal to his very core. He wanted his puppy back, he wanted to hold him, protect him, love him and allow Zack to be who he wanted to be. He wanted to see that happy smile, true laughter and blue tinted eyes full of love and happiness. Genesis wasn't happy either with the sudden change in Zack, but he was slowly helping Zack get back slowly._

_It was more than what Angeal was doing. Other than training him, he couldn't see any other way to help him, allowing him to vent his anger out on non-existent foes. Angeal wasn't at good as emotions than Genesis, he would have most likely ended up like Sephiroth if it wasn't for his lover. Lacking in any emotions._

_**Then again,**__ Angeal thought as he tapped away at the keyboard. __**Reno is helping him with the emotional bit.**__ Sighing loudly into the empty room, he looked at the small photo and smiled at the picture of the three of them, Zack leaping in the air and having one arm wrapped around their shoulders. Genesis was smirking at the puppy, his hands about to reach up and pull the Uke into a headlock. And Angeal? Angeal was just smiling, not looking at the camera, but at his two lovers. The picture capturing them in a physical memory and moment of happiness and all without a care in the world. _

_Angeal couldn't stand not seeing those happier moments, and making new ones, he couldn't stand seeing the fake personality Zack had wrapped himself in. He couldn't stand seeing Genesis trying to make everything perfect when in true self, nothing would be the same again. Glancing at the innocent crystal bottle holding the burning liquid known as alcohol, his mind was made up as he reached out to clasp the sweet poison..._

_---_

Genesis watched quietly as his older lover frowned in his sleep, the same frown hinting to him what Angeal was thinking. Being with Angeal for such a long time, Genesis came to understand what each twitch, each smile and each frown meant. He sighed sadly, holding Cloud close to him as he rubbed Angeal's forehead lightly, the sleeping male's brow eased but Genesis could still see the older man was still thinking about the painful memory.

---

_The afternoon was spent in almost utter silence, the only sounds coming from the buzzing television and the scratching of pen on paper. Both occupants of the apartment in their own minds, debating if whether to break the aching quiet or to wait for the other to speak. Genesis, watched Zack work away at his outstanding essays. His usual excellent vocabulary didn't have a single word to try and break the horrible emptiness the room felt. _

_The slamming of the front door alerted the pair to an intruder, but as Angeal's burly body entered their line of sight the pair eased, only slightly however. The sharp smell of alcohol wafted from the older man, and Genesis' eyes widened as an old fear returned._

_When the couple were starting out back in Banora, Angeal had a drinking problem. To deal with the problems and pains with his mother and Hollander, the older male simply drank himself into a blind stupor, often becoming violent. Genesis hadn't known how to react, and it was the only time Genesis saw Angeal in such a state, the darker haired man promising to never bring a glass of alcohol to his lips. Obviously, the promise had long been forgotten after the much recent events. _

_"Angeal..?" A sudden hit of realization smack Genesis square in the jaw, Mako eyes turning to the curious puppy in the corner. Forcing himself to speak, Genesis told Zack to go to Sephiroth's and simply tell the older man, "Angeal's been drinking."_

_Zack rushed out of the room, Angeal barely making a move as his eyes landed on Genesis and a dark gleam burned up the glowing eyes more. Genesis just stared straight back, his usual trademark smirk when facing the enemy slightly weakened by the fact that the enemy was, although temporarily, his own lover. The Mako in his body preparing himself for whatever Angeal would throw at him._

_It made Genesis wondered who was the one holding onto the last strings of their relationships, Angeal... or himself..._

---

"Hmm..." Genesis' tired eyes opened as he gazed down at the puppy, smirking as Zack pulled himself closer to Cloud, in turn causing Angeal to roll over and hold both close. The Arm flopped over his stomach, Genesis smiled as he dosed back into his memories.

_---_

_Genesis didn't know how long it took till he had successfully pinned Angeal to the ground, the back of his mind taking small notes to the smashed TV, broken coffee table and small little ornaments. But that was the least on his mind, at the moment he was trying to avoid Angeal's violent swings and try not to get knocked unconscious. Growling as Angeal missed him by inches, Genesis' temper quickly got the better of him, his energy boiling over as his hand glowed red covering Angeal's drunken face and rendering the older man unconscious. _

_Genesis never felt so tired and hurt emotionally. all the recent events causing him to struggle onto his feet and wait for Sephiroth outside the room._

_When Zack later asked how Genesis got the bruise on his neck, where Angeal was, and Why did he tell him to go get Sephiroth... Genesis didn't have the heart to tell him._

_---_

Zack grinned as he watched Cloud sip the cool smoothie, soft lips wrapped around the straw as he stared mindlessly out to the blue clear sea. The three of them, including Reno were at a small diner, the feisty red head had gone to order their meals. Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis had wandered off, saying something about a little training to keep them in tip top form.

The three of them had planned out their afternoon, first a quick lunch, browsing the shops, then to change into their swim wear and to enjoy the last of the great weather before they headed back to Midgar. Zack was glad to spend some sort of alone time with Cloud, a chance to catch up with the Cadet training and to find out what was on the younger male's mind, even if it was with Reno.

But the day before, and the whole story telling in the evening had caused memories to resurface, and Zack's grin turned into a warm loving smile. Cloud turned to him and tilted his head, golden ears twitching and tail moving like a whip as he gazed at him. Just as Cloud was about to ask what's up Reno returned, bumping his hip lightly as he sat down next to Cloud, stashing the money Sephiroth had given him away in his pocket.

"Lunch is all paid for, two burgers with fries." Reno turned and grinned at the small kitten. "One fish and with fries and salad."

Cloud smiled shyly, sucking the straw as he looked back out the window. Cloud was always shy when around Reno, feeling like a kitten caught in the headlights, always being told by his lovers never to trusts Turks. But here he was, sitting next to a Turk and the three of them acting liking friends meeting up after school.

"Hey, Spike?" Cloud turned, wide innocent blues clashing with curious Makos. "You okay?"

Cloud nodded, smiling and leaning over and pecking Zack on the cheek to reassure him. "I'm fine."

"Hey, Kid." Cloud's eyes then turned to Reno's green mischievous ones. "Seeing as we're finding out how everyone met, how did you and Zack meet?"

Cloud sighed quietly, the trademark blush returning, as he thought back. Zack snickering quietly as he drank his fizzy drink. The meeting was not perhaps considered normal, more like a movie meeting, but to Cloud, nothing about their relationship was normal.

---

_The young blond cadet released a heavy sigh of relief as he carried his books back to his dorm. The day had been... interesting, to say the least, and as the final class at last ended Cloud wanted nothing more than to return to his room and collapse on his bed. His roommate had tried to convince the him to go out, as usual, but Cloud protested, saying he wouldn't have any fun. _

_It was true, for the most part, he knew he wouldn't have fun like the other because he didn't drink. But when he had arrived at Shinra to become a SOLDIER, he had been warned about running the risk of getting attacked if he left the compound, just because he had a tail and ears. _

_The said tail flicked as he dodged another group of Cadets, rushing to enjoy their free evening before curfew. Though Cloud may have been the youngest, at just sixteen and being born in the warm month of August, he seemed to be the only one mature enough to hand homework in when due, and actually have enough sense the next morning to get up for dorm checks. Kain was lucky he had a sensible roommate who could wake him up early enough and have aspirin and a glass of water ready for him. _

_Changing his route quickly, realizing that he didn't need all his books till a couple of days later, he made his way towards the locker room in his barracks. Looking around and noting the big group up ahead, blocking the usual path to the barracks. Cloud didn't want to risk it, his cat like ears flipping back as he made a sharp turn, blindly crashing into someone. _

_The blond fell backwards, groaning as he landed on his tail awkwardly. The golden cat tail twitched, as he tried to get some feeling back into it. Suddenly realizing the gloved hand in front of him, Cloud looked up, eyes widening as he noticed the dark haired spiky SOLDIER before him. "Eh, sorry about that kid, was in a world of my own."_

_Cloud's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and saluted as best he could, the SOLDIER chuckled, hands on his hips as he tilted his head. Cloud studied him, noting the puppy tail and ears and the warm smile. He stuttered, holding the salute as he attempted to say. "S-Sorry Sir, I wasn't-t looking where I was G-g-going."_

_The SOLDIER, laughed. The cheerful sound hitting Cloud as he ducked his head in embarrassment. __**Just great, **__ He thought as he quickly bent down to gather his books. __**Embarrassed myself, in front of a SOLDIER no less. **_

_Cloud quickly noticed that he was a book short, looking he saw the chirpy SOLDIER holding it, waving it from side to side as if taunting the Cadet. He tried to reach for it, but the puppy SOLDIER pulled it away, tutting to Cloud as the smirk appeared. __**Oh no...**_

_"You get the book kid, IF you tell me your name."_

_"My name?" Cloud asked aloud, eyes widening as he added a quick "Sir?" Why did this SOLDIER want to know him?_

_The puppy SOLDIER nodded. "I'll give you the book back if you tell me your name. As an added bonus I'll tell you mine."_

_Seeing no harm in the proposal he mumbled his name quietly, having to repeat it a second time when the SOLDIER said he couldn't hear. "It's Cloud Strife, Sir."_

_"Cloud Strife, huh?" The 2nd class SOLDIER said with a warm loving smile. The effect resulting a blush to form on Cloud's cheek and he ducked his head down so the SOLDIER before him couldn't see. The book was handed back to him and The SOLDIER Introduced himself as Zack Fair, thinking that was it Cloud waited for the heavy footsteps to signal Zack had gone. When hearing none Cloud tilted his head slightly to see The SOLDIER was still standing in front of him. What he didn't expect to come, was a small hair ruffle, messing up his natural blond spikes and causing his cat ears to tilt back._

_Cloud screeched, very much like a kitten when involved in a play fight with it's siblings, and tried to move the offending hand away. Zack laughed loudly, halting his movements and leaning back to admire the kitten. "See ya around Cloud!"_

_And with that, Zack was gone, leaving behind a very confused and scruffy Kitten Cloud._

_---_

"Ah, nothing like a movie meeting." Reno said as he leaned back, his own fox tail and ears moving as he watched the two lovebirds. Zack still smirking at the blond and Cloud still blushing like a school girl. "Nothing short of romantic."

"Should have seen when Zack tried to impress me..." Cloud mumbled, his own innocent grin growing as he watched the rare blush grow on Zack's tanned cheeks.

"Oh," Reno said, suddenly interested in the small tid bit of information. No likely something to bribe the Uke SOLDIER. "Do tell Zack..."

"It was nothing."

"If you call getting Stuck in a tree nothing."

"Hey, Spike! You did too!"

"Not very dignifying for a First Class SOLDIER."

"I was still a new first class. Nobody knew me so it gave me a chance to enjoy my non existence while-"

"Just tell the fucking story, yo!"

---

_Zack sighed as he laid back in the tall grass of the field, to his left was Cloud, staring up into the sky as they looked at well, clouds. The cadet and SOLDIER had grown close, Zack promising he would get Cloud into SOLDIER, no matter what. The Relationship was edgy still, Cloud still worried Zack would throw him away and that in turn caused Zack to try everything he could to get the boy to trust him._

_Though the trusts issues appeared once every so often, they enjoyed the time they spent together. Cloud started smiling more, Zack had even pried a laugh at least once or twice from him. They both enjoyed the time they spent together and always enjoyed the others company. _

_But something was longing in Zack's heart, something he knew could make or break the friendship they were barely holding together. Zack didn't want to risk it, but his heart kept egging him on, telling him to roll over and place his lips against Cloud's. But Zack all out refused, What would happen between them if that just so happened? Would Cloud like him back that way, would he get angry? and What about Angeal and Genesis? What would they say about Cloud as a lover? What if they didn't like him that way?_

_He sighed, his tail unusually still and ears flipped back in thought and concentration. Cloud, though young, wasn't stupid. Zack knew he would eventually figure out something was wrong with Zack and would inevitably screw up the relationship they had. He didn't want that, he wanted to strengthen it._

_His Mako eyes wandered around as he looked up to the tall oak shading them. It's browning leaves slowly fluttering down every so often, signaling the start of Autumn. __**My favorite time of the year...**_

_Taking note to the orange streaks in the sky, Zack smirked and stood up. Stretching his stiff muscles as Cloud looked up to him, eyes drooping slightly and wanting to close. Zack's smirk grew, turning around, and in the spur of the moment, jumped and grabbed to the lowest branch, pulling himself up and reaching for the next. _

_The blond frowned, sitting up and watching Zack climb ever higher, catching glimpses through the thick brown foliage. He called out, Zack not replying until he had sat himself down and a thick safe looking branch. Turning his head he saw the curious eyes, golden ears flipped back and the cat tail swish from left to right. The sight made Zack smile lovingly, he wanted to jump back down and cuddle the cadet. _

_"Hey Spike, come on up the views great!"_

_"Zack..." Cloud mumbled, looking awfully shy. "I don't know how to climb trees..."_

_Zack frowned and tilted his head, his tail slowing in it's wagging. Cloud was a cat, a usual natural born climber, so why couldn't he climb? Cloud spoke up again, not too loudly but just enough for Zack to hear. "The kids in Nibelhiem used to pick on me... I rarely went outside unless it was to meet with a friend of mom's or an emergency... So I didn't have much of a chance to go outside."_

_"Try it." _

_"Huh?" Cloud looked too cute for words, and Zack quickly scampered down to the last branch. Eager to teach Cloud, but more so to earn his trust and to be able to touch him. _

_"Grab a hold of my hand, I'll teach you to climb." Cloud seemed hesitant, staring at the offered hand with some hint of wariness but some interest. Zack grabbed hold of another branch, leaning down further as if to tempt him, if the warm smile on his face wasn't enough. "I'll help you."_

_With that last reassurance, Cloud clasped Zack's hand lightly, feeling himself being lifted off the ground. Zack smirked, pulling the cadet up and making sure he was well balanced before letting him go. "We'll take this one branch at a time. Follow my steps okay?" _

_Cloud nodded, watching Zack skilfully climb up the tree as he was trained to do. Taking each branch at a time to make sure the youngest could reach up, or in case he needed some help. Cloud seemed somewhat curious, maybe to the fact Zack could climb trees so easily, seeing the puppy traits it wasn't in his nature to do so. But Zack had built it up through his training, needing to see from a somewhat higher height. What Zack usually had difficulty was getting back down, the reason as to why he never climbed too high. _

_When they finally reached the branch Zack sat on moments ago the sun was just peaking over the edges of the buildings of Midgar. Zack smiled as he heard a soft gasp from Cloud, and saw golden ears and tail perk up in interest and delight. In turn, it caused Zack's own ears to perk as high as the floppy ears could, and his tail began to wag so fast it seemed like nothing but a blur of black. _

_"Best view in Midgar." Zack stated with a smile, turning his attention to the sunset. He hummed, and then nodded. "Yeah, the best place to be."_

_Cloud nodded, the smile firmly formed on his lips and showing no signs of going anywhere. It made Zack glow and feel warm inside his heart, a feeling on Genesis and Angeal could cause. the innocent movements, legs swinging, hands in his lap and the kitten traits moving at their own accord; it made Zack realize how vulnerable Cloud really was. _

_Zack wanted nothing more than this memory to stick. He wanted to see the very last rays of the sun fading as Cloud stood next to him, wanted breathe in the night's first wind and the scent that was strongly Cloud's. Commit the smell to memory and just enjoy it, if he had the chance share it with Genesis and Angeal, who seemed to have some sort of interest in his student. _

_The only way of getting that chance was by going higher, Zack wasn't scared._

_He lifted himself up, earning once again strange looks from the blond as he reached up for a branch and climbed up yet further, this time Cloud started to protest. "Zack I don't think you should go up that high."_

_"Why not Cloudy?" Zack asked as he leaped up and grabbed hold of a branch, letting himself swing for a bit before pulling him up. "We can get back down."_

_"Zack, seriously I don't think you should go up any higher."_

_"Hey spike! I Can see my apartment from here! Wow the light's on, I think Gen Gen and Angeal are back!"_

_"Zack Fair." Zack gulped, glancing down and just making out the mass of branches long silver hair and piercing green eyes. "Get down from there."_

_Zack instantly knew he was in trouble, he shouldn't keep the General waiting. Looking around he tried to make out the branches he could balance on and within reach, quickly realizing he had to jump to get to the branch he was on at the moment. Cloud was looking up at him with wide eyes, desperate to find an answer as to why Zack wasn't answering the __General__. "Heh, Seph, that might not be possible."_

_"And Why not Zack?"_

_"Kinda Stuck."_

_"What do you mean, 'Kinda'?" Sephiroth asked, glancing at the blond Cadet who didn't even dare let go of the branch he was sitting on. Zack knew Cloud couldn't get down without him, and as a result, meant Cloud was stuck too. _

_"Well, you see, I had to jump from the branch below me, but it's kinda thin and I don't think it could take my weight if I jumped down..."_

_"And you decided to take a Cadet up with you, who seems responsible enough not to even give the idea a thought, and got him stuck too?"_

_"How'd ya guess that?"_

_"He's gripping onto the branch with quite a force."_

_Silence surrounded them, and a embarrassed blush covered Cloud's pale cheeks. He didn't want the General Sephiroth to notice him by climbing and getting stuck, no that wasn't on his list. Zack tried to hide the small smirk, but failed, glancing down at the blond who looked totally embarrassed. "So... uh, Seph? Can you get us down?"_

_Footsteps walking away._

_"Hey Seph? Seph?! Sephiroth you better not have left me! SEPHY!"_

_The pair didn't get down until two hours later._

Chapter for will be longer... it's a very long story O.o


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift of Four

How It All Began

Summery: A destiny of Unity Bound by Love. This is how Our Two top SOLDIERs, a rising Second Class Hero and a lonely cadet Became locked in a serenade of romance... Genesis, you better not be talking about how we got together with Reno again! Part of The Foursome Saga. How Angeal and Genesis fell in love with their Ukes.

Chapter three

The Gift of Four

The Three ate in silence, well, Cloud was. Reno and Zack scoffed their food down, like animals starved. Each time he would look at their plates Cloud would notice another drink appearing before the two, another batch of fries and swore the burger kept growing back. Cloud had told them to slow down, Angeal wouldn't be pleased Zack had gain weight and would undoubtedly train him ten times harder. But the pair waved him off, more than once getting indigestion problems and having difficulty swallowing.

"So Zack." Reno asked around a mouthful of burger. "How did you introduce Cloud to Angeal and Genesis? did they take him in an instance, or had to gradually take him in slowly?"

"Genesis practically wanted to snog me senseless..." Cloud mumbled, popping another fry into his mouth. Reno laughed, loud enough to distract a couple just a few tables away, the man sending a glare to the three of them.

"Seriously?!"

Zack nodded, grinning at the small memory, remembering it clearly as if it was yesterday...

---

_The VR Training room on the 49th floor was in use, the large spacious training room was, as usual, occupied like every Friday. A Student and Mentor eagerly fighting, in some vain attempt to overcome the other and knock them to the floor. The heat in the room rising rapidly as Cloud, dressed in light clothing similar to a SOLDIERs outfit, began to sweat from the exercise. Zack, dressed in his usual SOLDIER attire, wasn't even breaking a sweat, smirking as Cloud began to grow sluggish. _

_Cloud had exceeded his normal limit of an hour, Zack was impressed, he would have collapsed to the floor by now and admitted defeat. But he just kept going, his stamina had obviously increased with the regular training. The sweat didn't even seem to bother Cloud. His tail, that usually got in the way and he would step on often, wasn't in the way at all. Close to his body and up high, exactly how Zack had been trying to teach him. _

_The swings, though becoming weaker from the strains of exhaustion, were still powerful and brought enough force to even sometimes stumble him. His puppy tail wagged in eagerness, but his ears flipped back in concentration. He had a distinct feeling of someone watching them, and he didn't think his pride could handle being beaten by a kitten cadet much younger than him. But his contrasting emotions wanted Cloud to beat him, he wanted it to be a fair fight with both fighting to their limits._

_But as the swings kept coming, Zack didn't think he could last long; either Cloud was venting his anger and stresses from the week or he had really trained harder and taken in what Zack and his instructors had taught him. _

_With a final swing from the Cadet, Zack stumbled back, giving the chance for a swift kick and a quick chance to be knocked down. _

_Zack could hardly believe it._

_Staring up at the panting blond, who had hovered above him, the blunt training sword pointing down at his throat; Zack could finally say he was truly proud. His wide smile, wagging tail and perked ears could be seen in his delight. Cloud would make an excellent first class. _

_Cloud looked down at him with some interest, expecting some smart ass comment from Zack or him to knock him off his feet. But nothing came, the proud smile on Zack's face bewildered him and he honestly didn't have any words to say. He had beaten Zack, a highly trained First Class SOLDIER. He had knocked him to the floor!_

_The blond tail flicked and Zack began to chuckle, then his chuckle grew into a laugh, echoing the entire room and causing Cloud to frown in confusion. But when he was dragged down into a warm hug he knew that Zack wasn't laughing at him. The tight arms around him and the glorious laugh made Cloud blush lightly. The oncoming praise finally hitting him that he had taken down a first Class SOLDIER._

_"Shit Spike, What did you eat?!" Zack said chirpily, finally letting him go and watching Cloud sit back. "That's the first time someone knocked me down in a while! The Last time was with Sephiroth, even Angeal and Genesis even have a hard time getting me flat out on my back!"_

_Cloud blushed, feeling the arms wrap around him again as the Zack brought him to stand up swaying his tired body from side to side. _

_"Come on," Zack said as he finally let go of the disorientated and slightly dizzy cadet. "I'm sure you've worked up an appetite, I have. We'll head back to mine and order out. Sound good?"_

_Cloud smiled and nodded, following the first class and putting his sword in the small rack of Shinra standard training blades. Stepping out of the room and watching the doors close, he didn't expect to smack right up against Zack's firm back. Confused, he peaked around, his eyes widening as he noticed two the first Class SOLDIERs that Zack roomed with standing before him. Staring at him with some interest._

_Zack grinned as he watched the shy cadet step out and salute, putting his hand back at his side and lowering his head, a sort of Cloud salute that he did with all officers. Turning his attention back to the two before him, one dressed in red, the other wearing the same as himself. "I thought you two were on a mission?"_

_"We arrived early," Genesis said, his eyes honed in on the blond who refused to look up. "Thought we would see what a certain puppy and his student were doing."_

_"Not only were you both looking slightly exhausted," Angeal spoke, nudging Genesis to stop him staring at the already embarrassed Cloud. "But we see him knocking you to the ground. Something not many could do."_

_Zack bashfully turned his head away from his lovers, scratching the back of head as he became embarrassed. His own lovers had been watching them, and that dented his pride. "So this is the fateful first class to be, Cloud Strife?" Genesis asked politely, the Zack sort of noticed some hint of lust, knocking him off a bit. Did... Did Genesis like Cloud?_

_"Y-Yes Sir." Cloud said, finally lifting his eyes off the ground and up at the pair. Genesis grinned, both Angeal and Zack noticing the growing lust._

_"Kind of cute," Genesis murmured, only his lover's hearing his words. "Why don't we head back to the apartment? I much need a shower and I'm not having anyone else reeking the place."_

_Cloud blushed bright red and Zack sputtered as Genesis turned and left. Angeal just sighed and shook his head. _

_---_

"Doesn't say he wanted to practically wanted to snog you." Reno said with a mumble, finally having his fill and leaning back. "I was hoping for some action..."

"You had to be there to see the look," Zack said, taking a fry of his lover's plate, Cloud barely noticing. "His eyes were like, Sephiroth's 'I would eat you now but I'm working.'"

"Dude, how do you know that look?"

"I'm with you most of the time at Shinra, and you normally have to visit Sephiroth when he doesn't exactly want to be at the office." Reno quietly spoke an 'Oh', realizing that Zack was in true sense right and that look Sephiroth gave him wasn't easily disguised. Sephiroth really needed to hide that emotion...

"So how did you guys get together?" Reno said, changing the topic. His green eyes landed on Cloud who shrugged, his tail wrapping around and resting on his leg as he quickly finished his meal, before Zack did.

"Well, It was shortly after... and I was just hanging out with Zack and Genesis after training." He murmured, his voice quiet as he thought hard.

"Ah, so you got to know them?" Cloud nodded. "Did he snog you then?"

Cloud blushed, shaking his head, his ears tilting back as he shifted in discomfort. "It's hard to explain..."

"Then tell me what happened, instead of explaining."

"That's for another day." A deep voice interrupted, the trio looked up and gulped at the stern looks their lover's had. Angeal looked at the empty plates scattered around the table. "How much have you eaten?"

"Uh... Well..." Zack muttered, looking at the pair for back up. Reno ducked his head, trying not to laugh at Zack's nervous look, and Cloud just leaned back and gave a "I Told you so" look.

Angeal grunted and rolled his eyes, "Give you a inch and you take a mile. I said you shouldn't eat anything fatty if you didn't want to do training when we get back. Here you are not only having eaten a burger, but eaten by looks of it, three."

Genesis smirked and winked at Cloud, who chuckled behind his hand. Angeal and his worries were more than a little comical. Especially if it involved a certain puppy and his black hole for a stomach.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed a little too loudly, pouting too cutely and knowing he would get somewhere with it. "That's hardly fair Angeal! It's my holiday I deserve the right to pig out."

"Angeal's Right." Sephiroth Spoke up, looking down at Reno, smirking at the tucked ears and the downward face. "You too should be in top form in case of emergency. Yes Angeal takes it a little far sometimes, but I do believe that for this time, you deserve the proper punishment."

"The Cadet proves the right way of doing things." Genesis said, still smirking as he planted a soft kiss. "Yet again."

---

Cloud smiled warmly as he snuggled up against Genesis' side, the six of them heading towards the empty beach, a bonus for working for Shinra. The sky above was littered with fluffy white clouds, streaks of white from helicopters and jets flying over head. Small black dots appearing every now and again, the sounds of their engines accompanying them.

His thoughts drifted as he felt the large hand on his shoulder, another placed on the small of his back, Angeal leaning closer and giving him a short kiss to his lips. His golden tail swished and bolted up, the end flicking from side to side as his older lovers held him in their arms.

The adoration he was showered with every day made him wonder why they picked him, but didn't deny that they loved him any less, just as much as they loved each other and they loved Zack. His moments alone with them before they got together was something Cloud kept close to his heart, in a small place along with the cherished memories he shared with Zack before the four of them started dating.

---

_The young cadet sat quietly on the bench in the courtyard, a small pathway from one class to the next in an open area. It was also a nice place to study, to sit and catch up and a meeting point, somewhere everyone including SOLDIERs knew. Once in a while even Turks use it as a spot to join up with another, whether in emergencies or just before they did a shift looking after the president. _

_At that moment, Cloud was waiting for Zack, also getting the chance of silence to complete the textbook he had to read through about Shinra tactics. It was the only book he was behind in, the reason being that Zack had taken the book away and never returned it. He had to go and demand it back when his Instructor yelled at him for not having it for a third lesson. _

_His ears flipped back, he had a feeling Zack would be late today, recently returning from a mission it was likely he was still in debriefing with Tseng and Lazard. But Cloud knew the mission needed every detail, and being in the main squad he was most likely being pestered for every tiny bit of detail. Not that Cloud minded, he just missed having Zack around. _

_A shadow blocked the light, stopping him from reading his book as he looked up to see who had interrupted him. He immediately jumped to his feet and saluted, eyes wide, ears high up and tails stretched up along his spine. There was a melodious chuckle and a wave of the hand, Genesis began to talk. _

_"Zack sends me with a message. He apologizes for not being on time but the debriefing is starting to take a while, Angeal has been locked in a separate room with the same problem."_

_"So he sent you, sir?" Cloud asked, letting his hand to drop to his side. His blue eyes were still wide with shock that First Class SOLDIER Genesis, followed orders from a new First class. But then again, Cloud already knew about the connection the three shared. Genesis laughed and nodded, leaning against the tree nearest to the kitten. _

_"He seemed desperate, and when he gets like that it's hard to not resist his pleas. I'm sure you already know?" Cloud nodded slowly, turned his head away and onto the discarded book on the floor next to him. He knew he was blushing, he had just eyed up a man, not just any man but __Genesis__! His legs felt unstable as his thoughts turned a little down south. He sat, or more flopped, to the ground as he picked up his book and put it in his bag. _

_Genesis must have sensed the atmosphere turning sour, for he sat down, not too close, to Cloud. "You seem upset about something."_

_Cloud shook his head, he didn't want to seem weak against the- __**Sexy, good looking, stunning?-**__ Older male. He barely knew Genesis anyway, how was he suppose to talk to him? He couldn't even talk to Zack sometimes, it felt like he was about to pass out and his throat would usually tighten when he tried to discuss something deep and painful. _

_"I may not be like Zack," Genesis spoke softly, trying to open him up. "But I can listen, You are Zack's student and friend, and a very good one at that. I've never seen Zack so attached to someone like he is with you."_

_"Really?" Cloud asked, slightly shocked from the revelation. Was Zack so different around him than everyone else? Did he seem weak? Remembering who he was talking to, he stuttered a quick Sir. _

_Genesis nodded, smiling ever so softly, seeming pleased he had gotten Cloud to start talking to him. "Mhmm, he seems more... affectionate with you. Like I said it was rather strange he always seems slightly more detached with his friends, but he opens up with you." _

_Genesis leaned against the tree, his back against the rough bark and his legs over one another, the relaxed posture something strange to see, if not alluring. _

_Out of the blue Cloud told Genesis, "You should relax a bit more." Which turned into stuttering and apologies. Genesis just smiled at the stuttering though the look of confusion was evident. _

_"What do you mean?" Genesis asked, the encouraging smile edging Cloud on to explain further. It took a bit of time and hesitation before Cloud spoke up. _

_"Well..." He started slowly. "Zack always says you're more relaxed in speech when out of the public eye, and you tend to seem more approachable, and you were less intimidating..."_

_"Slow down." Genesis said with a small chuckle. "You thought I was intimidating?" _

_Cloud nodded. It was quiet for a moment, Cloud worried he had offended his superior, but Genesis spoke up. "How about we come to an agreement?"_

_Cloud's tail and ears perked up, thoroughly intrigued at the proposal. "I'll relax around you, treat you as an equal and try to ease my intimidation over you. But, you must open up to me, Ever have a problem you can't tell Zack but you need to tell someone come to me, Okay?"_

_Cloud smiled and nodded, feeling he had gained another friend... and another crush. _

_---_

Taking the steps to the white sandy beaches Cloud smiled as Genesis gently led him away to some shade in a slightly hurried pace. Angeal had handle Zack less lightly, dragging him into the scorching sun and grabbing the training swords that had been made available for them before they arrived. He chuckled quietly, sitting down on the beach towel next to Genesis, hearing Zack groan loudly, protesting he would most likely get stitch.

Cloud just smiled and watched Angeal return with the swords and handing on to Zack. Though Angeal was rarely seen showing his affection to Cloud, he had no doubt it was there. Shinra, and Angeal himself, had to keep up the status he was still Zack's mentor, even if he reached First class. Angeal was Zack's mentor till the end, and still had to keep training him. Though when the four were alone, Angeal made sure to make his love known to all three of them, keeping them together and holding them close when they needed to.

Angeal was better at comfort than showing his love, but Cloud had no doubt it was there...

From the first meeting, he had no doubt, Angeal loved him.

---

_Cloud was never good at making friends, he had difficulty opening his mouth to another. So when Zack offered to be his friend he was cautious, a heart wrenching made up his mind in the end, and his loneliness vanished as soon as his agreement passed his lips. But as he sat under the lonely tree in the training ground, the feeling of being lonely haunted him,taunted him. The tiny, dark voice whispered words in his ears, putting him down further and further. His ears flipped back, curling tighter into the ball. _

_He didn't understand what he did to upset people, hell, he just walked in the room and he got glares from the rest of the cadets. Was it his looks? his hair? Maybe they knew something about him, maybe he looked weak, maybe it was because of his kitten traits. His blue eyes glanced at the still tail and a snarl erupted deep in his throat, and he grabbed the offending appendage. Why did he have to be a Uke, why was it always him? Why, Why?!_

_A gentle touch on his shoulder, and Cloud leaped into the air with a startled cry. It was late at night, no one was supposed to be awake, no one wasn't supposed to know where he was! He recognized the voice, deep and commanding, reassuring. He tried to stand to attention, giving respect to his superior, but the hand held on, keeping him sitting on the ground._

_"What is wrong?" Cloud looked up again, staring into Angeal's worried eyes. He hadn't the chance to get to know Angeal well, but he was slowly getting used to the idea of having two General like SOLDIERs keeping an eye out for him. _

_But he didn't want them to see him in this state. _

_Cloud didn't reply, only letting go of his tail and shifting to get comfortable. He didn't expect Angeal to sit next to him, but was thankful for the removal of the hand. "It's nothing, Sir."_

_"You grabbing your tail like that is not nothing." Angeal said sternly, but as calmly and as warm as he could. Zack had grabbed his tail in the same manner once or twice, and Angeal had a feeling it was the same reasons. Hearing the quiet sigh, Angeal took it as an invitation, sitting down opposite the blond he waited patiently, knowing from experience that it takes time for people to spill something hurtful to them. _

_When Cloud spoke, Angeal remained silent and still, only nodding to encourage the blond to carry on. Cloud seemed to spill all his fears out, like a gush of water over a cliff edge, every small problem he couldn't tell Zack or Genesis seemed to slip through his fingers and into the cold damp air... And Angeal listened, he didn't start threatening those who harmed him like Zack did, he didn't question about every small detail so he could make a complaint like Genesis did. Angeal was quiet, calm collected, absorbing the information like a sponge. _

_It made Cloud feel relaxed, the weight lifting off his shoulders as he explained his loneliness, his fear and explained the small reason why all this had started. _

_He and Zack had, had a fight. _

_When He was finished, he waited for some reaction for Angeal, a quote, a scream of anger, something. He didn't expect Angeal to get up, but he expected him to walk away, leave him in the unbearable dark where the voice could harm him again. Instead an outstretched hand was offered, Cloud looked up into the gentle giants warm Mako eyes. No Angeal wasn't like Zack or Genesis, but Cloud started to feel the same love for him grow. _

_Angeal wanted to protect him, so excepting the hand and following Angeal slowly back to the apartment. Walking back into the imaginary embrace of Zack and Genesis, all the while being held by Angeal too._

---

After a vigorous workout on the beach, Angeal was satisfied Zack had burned off a little of his lunch. Though the puppy complained of stitch as soon as they stopped. Cloud had stayed under the umbrella, book to one side as he lounged back on the brightly colored towel. the book in his hand was something he had to study before the next week, and he hadn't been able to after Zack had hidden it behind the mini fridge.

A Large hand rested on his side, and Cloud smiled as he snuggled back against the warm body, the calm voice whispering across his ear. "Zack would take that book away as soon as he sees you reading it."

Cloud didn't say a word, simply ignoring the comment as he tried to finish the last chapter. His instructors knew He had to deal with Zack on a daily basis, and knew his antics. Cloud simply had to mention one word and knew that he had been unable to complete certain tasks. But he liked to attempt and get most of it done.

A soft pat and suddenly a certain fox appeared before the blond, he tilted his head and frowned at the sudden appearance. Genesis behind him sighed, and seemed to know what Reno had wanted. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's late, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to reveal how we got together." _**Ah,**_ Cloud thought _**That's what Reno wanted.**_

"I think you should." Zack said with a smirk, sitting down and snatching the textbook. Cloud whined and made an attempt to grab it back, only to realize Genesis was holding him. Too tired to care the blond flopped back, grumbling under his breath and allowing his tail to hit the man behind him.

"No, I don't think I should." Genesis grumbled, looking at Angeal for support, eyes widening when he noticed he wasn't going to get any.

"Think of it as payback for yesterday." Angeal said, showing his small grin as he and Sephiroth sat down, waiting patiently for Genesis to do his small sigh, showing he gave up.

---

_Modeohiem was well known for it's sudden changes in weather and it's tall mountains. What Zack didn't realize was that sudden weather changes really were sudden. The bright light above that guided them through the twists and turns of the mountains vanished behind the thick clouds. The covering gray quickly showered them with white flakes, forcing Zack, Tseng, Kain and Cloud to take shelter in a small hidden alcove on the side of the mountain. _

_Night quickly arrived, however, the four of them soon realized that they will undoubtedly be staying the night. The cold weather biting the younger two of the group as they huddled closer for warmth in front of the fire. Zack stood at the entrance, his eyes focusing on one of the millions of flakes that floated down, when Tseng approached him. The calm Turk, though didn't seem the least bit bothered about the sudden onslaught of cold, shivered, unnoticed by the Cadets._

"_Looks like we're stuck here for a bit." Zack proclaimed without prompt. Tseng hummed in agreement next to him, before turning his head to look over his shoulder, at the two dozing cadets. Zack also turned his attention to them, but more so to Cloud, who in his sleeping state, had unconsciously wrapped his thin tail around Kain. The flash of jealousy flared up within him, he tried to hide it, but Tseng noticed all too quickly._

"_You should try to contact Angeal and Genesis," Tseng said quietly, not to disturb the cadets but also to make sure the conversation stays between them. "You need to see how they feel about this interest of yours. You can't let it build up."_

_Zack nodded in reply, his tail wrapping around him to try and keep some body warmth. As Tseng left to tend to the fire, Zack whipped out his phone from his pocket. The puppy had promised he would phone his lovers that evening to tell them how everything was going. _

_The mission to Modeohiem was out of the blue, suddenly announced by Lazard. It was a simple clear out mission, one which he would think benefit the two top Cadets. Zack thought he was just going to assess them, he didn't know A) Cloud was going, and B) that he would be having to kill the source of the infestation. Angeal Wasn't impressed as usual, but he knew Zack would have to start doing dangerous missions now he was a 1st class. _

_The phone rang on the other end, and Zack began to worry the signal might have been too weak to keep a sturdy conversation. Just as he was about to give up he heard a deep worried voice on the other end, and he hoped the other could hear him. "Angeal?"_

_There was silence on the other end for a few moments then Angeal's deep voice returned with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness... yu-... -kay. How's... Mission?"_

_The signal was bad, hearing only glimpses of the sentence, but Zack still tried. He wandered around the front of the cave, shivering and asking Angeal to say something for the poor signal. When he got the closes he knew he would get to having a decent signal in the horrible area. "Yeah mission is going okay, we've been hit by a snow storm and we have to stay in a small cave Tseng found."_

"_How is every-...-ne?" __**Well the signal is getting there...**__ Zack thought as he remained standing in one place. No doubt Genesis was already asleep and Angeal had been sitting up waiting for him to call as promised. _

"_They're okay." Zack spoke softly turning his head to the sleeping angelic Cadet. It warmed Zack's heart and finally brought the courage to ask Angeal the nagging question. "hey Angeal?"_

"_Yes Zack?" Angeal answered immediately, the tone of worry growing through the two short words._

"_I-I..." Zack stuttered, turning to Cloud once more and Tseng, who was staring at him patiently, his eyes giving some small reassurance which made Zack nod and smile in thanks. Turning his attention back to the snow outside he thought on how he could explain the dilemma to his lover. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course Z-..-k, anything." Angeal said, his voice seemingly calm but Zack understood the underlying fear and worry in the question. _

"_How do you feel about Cloud?" Zack blurted out, shocked at himself he had said that but knew it was a good starting point better than any. _

_There was silence and Zack started to think Angeal knew where he was going and he was angry, but Angeal soon replied. "He's quiet, but seems to understand everything that is said to him, he's eager to learn and is desperate for company."_

"_That's not what I asked..." Zack murmured softly. "I asked how you FELT about him." _

_The silence was back, this time for longer, and Angeal ask a question of his own towards Zack. "What is this about Zack?"_

_Zack turned his head and smiled, hearing the gentle sigh from the blond as he shifted to lie down on the cold ground in front of the fire. "I think I've fallen in love with him Angeal..." He spoke softly turning his attention to the small crevices on the wall opposite him. "But I love you guys as well. Is that wrong?"_

"_There is now wrong with falling in love Zack," Angeal explained, knowing it was a similar conversation Genesis and himself had gone through before they introduced Zack to the relationship. "Genesis and I often talked about Cloud, he's quite a sweet character."_

"_Yeah but... I want to remain with you two. I LOVE you with everything I have, but it leads to Cloud now as well. I don't want to bring him into a relationship if you guys don't like him that way but I don't want to leave you two..."_

"_Who said we didn't like him that way?" Angeal said quietly, his voice filled with love and affection which Zack knew was directed towards Cloud as well. That made his smile return. "Like I said before, Genesis and I often talked about Cloud about how we felt about him, but we felt you two were more like brothers than anything else so didn't pursue the matter further. Genesis said he would have a quiet chat with him at some point, he's the more romantic out of the two of us, but that meant explaining our feelings to you."_

"B_ut you didn't think I liked him that way?" Zack asked in confusion. "Damn, and I thought I was being too obvious..."_

_Angeal laughed loudly, but he knew it wouldn't wake Genesis, who was snoring louder than ever. "Sephiroth is right, we are blinded." Angeal said in a humorous tone, causing Zack to chuckle. "You sound tired. Get some sleep puppy, I shall speak more when you get back."_

_Zack hadn't noticed, but now the weight had been lifted he realized that he felt drained, physically and mentally. So he wished his goodnight and sent his love before ending the call and curling up on the floor near Cloud. Both not realizing till morning that they had unconsciously moved closer and had held each other tight through the cold and blustery night._

_---_

_The weather was bad, too bad to continue the mission. But even though the mission was cut short it brought up another dilemma for the team. Because of the dramatic turn of weather they couldn't send out a helicopter, the winds too strong. Their supplies were wearing thin and Zack was starting to worry about Cloud, who was the youngest and also because of his vulnerable state as a kitten. But that wasn't his only concern._

_Kain had started become... flirtatious towards him, Cloud was oblivious to it all. Kain had tried a number of things and Zack had knew instantly what the cadet was trying to do. He wasn't liking the idea taking an interest in HIS cadet. Kain was a Dom however, and it was possible he was Cloud's, but that thought ripped Zack apart. He didn't want Cloud to belong to anyone else, but if he tried to explain the idea to Angeal he would say it's out of their hands. He knew that it was a hard fact of life..._

"_So what's Nibelhiem like?" The deep, sour voice asked, making Zack cringed as he looked over his shoulder at the two Cadets. _

"_Cold..." Cloud mumbled quietly. "Not much else to say, we're not a community, just live by our own rules and never talk to one another."_

"_Harsh." Kain said, turning his attention to Zack. "Hey, how long till we can get going, Sir?"_

_**Disrespectful jerk... Zack thought, turning his head to the snowy mountains, the blizzard was still around, not as bad as the first day but still bad enough. Tseng had gone out to see if he could get a signal on his phone, as the reception in their hideout had crashed on them. **_

"_Not for a long time." Zack spat out, hoping Tseng would get back so he could keep an eye on the cadets while Zack let off some steam. Mako eyes darted from left to right, looking out for any signs of life; either a search party, Tseng or a monster or two. _

_He frowned as he felt someone standing next to him, clenching his fist in case it was Kain he looked down to see worried blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled, his hand unclenched and ruffled the blond spikes. "Hey kid."_

"_Sir?" Cloud asked quietly once having Zack's full attention. "Permission to speak freely?"_

_Zack nodded, turning his attention back to the snow and seeing Tseng's dark jacket. The Wutai returned, with nothing but a few pieces of wood for the fire. He looked at the pair without emotion, but Zack knew it was bad news. "Nothing?"_

_Tseng shook his head, chucking the pieces of wood near the fire so they could dry before being burnt. "I caught glimpses of the conversation, but it sounds like no helicopter can get through so not for a while. I'll need you and this cadet," pointing to Cloud. "To get us some food. Preferably something that might last us for at least another week."_

_Zack nodded, glad to be taking Cloud away from Kain who seemed pissed off about the plan. Cloud smiled up at Zack, who gave him the go ahead to grab his gun. They were going to need it if they wanted to hunt down something of a reasonable size. _

_Zack dared to glance at Kain as Cloud quickly grabbed enough clothing to keep him warm, some bullets and his standard Shinra Rifle. Kain didn't look at all impressed, like a teenager denied of his release. The SOLDIER was angered, realizing that the sweet and innocent Kain Zack thought he could trust was looking for a good time. Even if it was at the expense of it being a vulnerable person such as Cloud. **They never change.** _

_Giving Tseng a final nod, he placed a hand lightly on Cloud's back and winked at Kain, his ears perked and tail wagged the the angered look which grew ever more._

_The pair stepped out into the blizzard and Zack guided them in what he thought was the general direction of the forest. Zack hoping he could get at least something to bring back to show Kain just how triumphant he was._

---

"Isn't that Kain guy the prick who attacked Cloud? You know, when Angeal and Zack Were pissed off with each other. " Reno asked, the name familiar on his lips. Genesis nodded, holding Cloud close, feeling the anger well up in Zack and Angeal as well.

"Jealousy won out," Genesis said softly. "Couldn't have what we had, couldn't have Cloud. That in the end is the price we, and him, had to pay."

"You make me seem like a god..." Cloud grumbled, earning a hearty chuckle from all his lovers.

"Cloud," Angeal said softly. "You don't know how admired you are."

_---_

_Days passed and finally the wind let up to allow them to go back to the Compound. Zack had contacted Genesis, who was having a lazy day, and told them the what had happened. Genesis had spoke of the mission being postponed, until the threat was reported again, to see if the blizzard had wiped the problem out._

_For now however, was a time to relax. Angeal and Genesis had duties so it left the younger two to entertain themselves. Zack's entertainment however was getting lost in the woods just outside the training grounds. Though, if Zack was ever asked if he wanted to get lost he would say no, but it was the best moment of his life. _

"_Zack, it's this way." Cloud, was not enjoying this idea whatsoever. Whatever had provoked Zack to get this crazy idea he was going to make sure it didn't happen again. "Zack, where are you going?"_

"_This way!" Zack exclaimed, setting off in the opposite direction to what Cloud had said. "I'm part puppy, I should know these things!"_

"_Well you obviously don't!" Cloud shouted back, chasing him to make sure they didn't split up, that would be the last thing Cloud wanted. "You're part puppy anyway, you're not an adult yet."_

"_That doesn't change a thing." Zack said, looking down at his companion. "You're younger than me Kitten, so how do we know you're way is the right way anyway?"_

"_Because, I've been keeping track of where we're going. And to get back is obviously not that way." Cloud argued, noting that Zack wasn't going to give up that he was right. He seemed completely oblivious to what he was saying, and they were heading further away from the compound grounds. __**Great, if I don't get eaten by a monster, I'll get killed by Angeal for letting Zack walk us off Compound.**_

_Cloud knew Angeal wouldn't kill him, he was the sensible one after all, but the thought was still there in his mind. Zack carried on walking, and Cloud knew nothing he could say would get him to turn back. **We're so dead.**_

"_Wow Cloudy--"_

"_Don't call me that." Cloud grumbled, looking up as Zack stopped. "What?"_

_Zack just grinned, ruffling soft golden spikes as he strode past, Cloud was curious, his ears flipping back in annoyance as he stared at where Zack was heading, his eyes widened and he followed gobsmacked behind the SOLDIER. _

_A small, circular opening, surrounded by the dense forest, was filled wild flowers. Butterflies, fluttered from one yellow flower to another white one, each butterfly and firefly lighting the area in a small glow._

"_Well, we didn't come across this did we? Wow we must be off track."_

"_I told you," Cloud mumbled, too entranced as he sat down and admired the flowers, smiling as a butterfly fluttered gently around him. Zack smiled as he watched him reach up and tried to touch the butterfly, giving s small 'meow' as it flew away from his hand. His heart thudded against his chest with warmth and love. He wanted so much to hold and kiss him softly, place him amongst the flowers and kiss him tenderly._

_He stepped forward, not noticing the rock hidden amongst the flowers, and stumbled forward. He crashed into Cloud, who gave a yowl as he landed on his back. Zack was in shock, staring wide eye down at his best friend, and crush, who was only millimeters away. His eyes flicked to Cloud's own blue eyes, then to the soft pliant lips that were slightly open and panting. **This is too tempting...** Zack thought as he lowered his lips a little, smiling a little as Cloud lifted his head so their lips were only a short distance away. **You tease.**_

_Their lips touched._

_Shy tentative movements from both made them blush, Zack's tail wagged happily, in slow but sure movements. They pulled apart, both smiling, both blushing, but happy. They didn't notice a certain presence, until a small cough and stifled snickering drew them out of their romantic moment. _

_Turning their heads sharply to the left, their cheeks reddening and this time not from the mind numbing kiss. Genesis and Angeal had been watching them, finally finishing their paperwork they were on the search for their puppy and his Kitten student, neither expecting the sight before them, as tempting as it was. _

"_Uhh..." Zack mumbled, completely gobsmacked and embarrassed he had been caught. He didn't even want to contemplate how bright red Cloud had gone._

"_See?" Genesis spoke turning his head to their older lover. "Kittens and puppies like to play adult games too."_

_Cloud choked in surprised and Zack turned a deeper shade of red. Angeal rolled his eyes at Genesis, stepping towards the pair as they scrambled up. Cloud was standing slightly behind Zack, fearful of the first class. He had heard about times when they had gotten angry, and they've have been rumored to kill people. **I'm going to die, I'm going to die...**_

_Gloved fingers touched his skin, just under his chin. The grip wasn't hard, but Cloud was still unable to move, waiting for a certain strike. But instead, his head was lifted up, and he was ordered to open his eyes. He did so, only slightly, and could see the bright Mako eyes filled with warmth and love staring down at him. "I can still see the same attraction I found when I first saw you..."_

_Lips descended and Cloud was still too stunned to move, there was a slightly amount of movement and soon he was pulled away from the tender kiss and pulled into another, this time by Genesis. When he was released from the last kiss he finally felt the warmth of love overwhelm him. Genesis, Angeal and Zack who looked at him with a small lovingly smile. Cloud didn't feel like he deserved it, and voiced his concern. But Genesis just shook his head, pulling him close. _

"_You deserve nothing less little kitten. "_

_---_

The day came the five of them had to return, but they weren't sad about it. It has been a chance for friends and lovers to relax in the sun together, reminiscence about the past and look forward to the future. Cloud's final exams before he proceeded onto SOLDIER were approaching, Zack was due to be promoted again and reach his final stage in First Class SOLDIER.

Genesis smiled to his older lover, Angeal sitting on the other side of Zack as the four of them sat on plane heading steadily back towards the doom and gloom of Midgar. Zack and Cloud's heads rested on his chest and he had an arm around the pair of them. The quiet mumblings going on between Angeal and Sephiroth, who had Reno curled up on his lap, were just a blur to him.

As he sat back, relaxed and let himself lull into sleep, he couldn't help but feel content with the world. Knowing that when he returned he would have many more memories to make with his three lovers.

Besides, Christmas is coming.

End.

I haven't started the Christmas story yet, but i shall be starting it today. It's possibly going to be called "The Christmas Party" or "12 Things of Christmas". But it shall hopefully arrive on christmas eve or crimbo.

Hope you liked the story! see you soon!


End file.
